


Bedtime Songs

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Series: Parent!Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Other, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically their life now but with twins, dad!dan, parent!phan, singing dan, they enGAGED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: Dan loved to sing. He'd never record a cover of a song for his channel, oh God no, but he loved singing.Or Phil films Dan putting their daughter down for a nap. Very parent phan, such fluff. Much family. Wow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE This takes place when Winston (Delia) and Teddy are around 3 or 4. So pre!transition. 
> 
> Based off of [this video](https://youtu.be/8lsjxHvYGP0)

Dan loved to sing. He'd never record a cover of a song for his channel, oh God no, but he loved singing. He'd belt his favorite songs in the car with his friends, in the shower. He'd hum classical tunes, the occasional One Direction song—shut up, _Infinity_ was a good song—as he'd edit his videos. But his favorite time to sing was when he put his and Phil's daughter Delia down to rest.

"Do I have to nap, Daddy?" Delia asked, pouting up at her Dad with her chocolate brown eyes, similar to the look Dan used when he wanted to get out of going to do the shopping. Dan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you do, Dilly," he said softly, tucking her into her bed with the quilt that Louise and Zoe made for Dan and Phil. "You wanna be well rested for the video you, Teddy, Papa and I are gonna film later tonight, right?"

Delia's ginger curls bounced as she nodded her head, her eyes bright as she thought of the fun she and her family were gonna have later that night. Dan nodded, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. He stood up to walk out of the bedroom and sighed.

"Daddy!" Delia called out. Dan turned on his heel.

"What is it, love?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"We didn't sing our song." She pouted, clutching her own teddy bear, already patching from the toddler's love. Dan gasped.

"Did we? Oh no!" He said, walking back over to sit on the bed next to Delia. She beamed, a gap where she'd lost her two front teeth.

"Silly Daddy!" She grinned. Dan smiled.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Here we goooo!"

" _I like bananas in the sunshine, sunshine, sunshine bananas. I like bananas, I like bananas on the moon, moon moon moon._ " They sang together. Delia giggled and clapped her hands, her laugh bouncing down the corridor and into the lounge. Phil looked up and smiled. He took out his phone and followed the sounds.

He peeked into Delia's room, smiling at the sight: Dan's hand ran through their daughter's curls gently, her smile as bright as the morning sun. He pressed record on his phone. His heart twisted as he saw the two loves of his life. Dan was a wonderful father.

"Again Daddy, again!" She cheered. Phil smiled from behind his phone.

" _I like apples, I like apples at a picnic, apples, apples at a picnic. I like apples, I like apples just at home," Dan sang in a whisper. "I like peaches, I like peaches in the starlight, starlight. I like peaches, I like peaches on their own._ " He hummed alone. Delia laid down, her eyes fluttering shut as she soon fell asleep to the sound of Dan's melodic voice. Dan leaned down, pressing a kiss to Delia's hair once more.

"I love you, my Little Bear," he whispered, seeing her smile softly as she hugged her bear. Phil's heart skipped beats as he watched the sight. He stopped recording and ran back to Dan's couch crease, starting to upload the little video to his side channel.

Dan made his way back out to the lounge, sitting next to his husband. Phil smiled at Dan, failing to hide the love and joy he felt from watching Dan put Delia down to rest.

"I knew you were there," Dan said simply, placing his Mac back on his lap. Phil scoffed half-heartedly.

"What? Me? No, I would never," Phil's cheekbones flushed in embarrassment. Dan played with the engagement ring on his left finger.

"Shut up, I love you you spork." He smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Phil gingerly on the lips.

"I love you too." Phil cupped Dan's cheek, nuzzling their noses together. "I may have recorded it and uploaded it to YouTube." Phil gnawed on his lip, looking up into Dan's eyes. His chest was unnervingly tight as he awaited Dan's response—Dan had never sung in front of an audience, much less their eight million subscribers. 

"I get our good pillow tonight. And you're on baby duty." Dan playfully glared at his fiancé. 

"That's fair. I thought you'd be angry, but you and Little Bear, you looked so calm. I had to." Phil glanced over at his computer: Upload Complete. 

"You're lucky I love you a lot." Dan couldn't stop the smile on his face. Little did they know that small video would surpass all of their Philisnotonfire videos in a matter of days. Neither man could argue with the joy it brought to everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed it!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
